un cri de desespoir
by iria-chan
Summary: dernier chapitre! Le destin est tel qu'il est impossible de l'éviter, juste de le forcer de quelques derniers secondes... Duo Heero, fin, trucidage d'auteur à la fin
1. un cri de désespoir

Un cri de désespoir.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Revoici votre petite Iria-chan toute gentil, toute mignonne, qui vous écris une petite fic : Death, yaoi, 1*2. Malheureusement pour vous elle est en plusieurs chapitres. Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Les professeurs avaient donné 4 jours de repos car depuis 2 mois les attaques d'OZ contre les colonies se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Les G-boys en profitèrent pour retourner sur Terre, dans une maison secondaire de Quatre au Canada. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis comme des héros. Après une heure de présentation et de discussion stupide aux yeux d'Heero. Les G-boys furent conduits à leurs appartements respectifs.  
  
Heero tourna la clef et poussa la porte le plus légèrement possible, laquelle s'ouvrit sur une chambre tout simplement somptueuse. Il envoya balader sa valise sur une chaise et se jeta sur le lit qui émit un petit craquement de bienvenu.  
  
_ Enfin une bonne chambre. Souffla-t-il.  
  
Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit au milieu des couvertures de velours rouge.  
  
Duo sortit de sa chambre avec aux lèvres le sourire du bonheur suprême. Il commença a se promener dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte d'Heero il stoppa net son exploration. Rien qu'à ce prénom, une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. En effet depuis quelques jours sa vue le rendait mal à l'aise. Vous savez, comme quand vous donner une conférence devant des centaines de personnes.  
  
_Allons voir ce que fait le soldat parfait. Pensa-t-il, tout en ignorant la goûte de sueur qui rongeait sa tempe.  
  
Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte qui heureusement n'émit aucun bruit. A son immense surprise, il vit Heero empêtré dans une véritable montagne de couvertures. Le premier réflexe de Duo fut de se précipiter vers la couche pour voir dans quel état était son ami. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi toute la journée c'était qu'il avait chopé une maladie mortelle. Mais, à sa plus grande peur, Heero n'ouvrit même pas son œil de la mort qui tue, lorsqu'il arriva vers lui.  
  
_Oh Heero ! ! ! S'écria-t-il, tout en le secouant.  
  
Heero ouvrit un œil, pas celui de la mort mais celui d'un enfant réveillé par sa mère.  
  
_Hum ! Quoi ! ?  
  
Duo ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, ce qui alerta par la même occasion Trowa et Quatre. Heero se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Lui, le soldat parfait, s'était endormi sans même avoir mis son arme sous l'oreiller.  
  
_Ha, ha, ha ! Enfin une ressemblance entre Ice man et le reste de la population ! Ha, ha, ha !  
  
_Duo ! Tu n'es qu'un con ! S'emporta Heero. Qui pour la première fois explosa de colère.  
  
L'américain s'arrêta de rire stupéfait par la réaction de son compagnon. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre et opta pour la simple solution : la fuite.  
  
_Heero, tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? Demanda Trowa d'un ton neutre comme à son habitude, une fois la flèche nattée disparut.  
  
Quant au japonais, il cherchait son arme dans sa valise et la mît rageusement sous son oreiller.  
  
_En aucun cas. Et il n'a pas intérêt de se trouver sur mon chemin avant un bon bout de temps. Répliqua Heero toujours aussi furax.  
  
_N'en fait pas tout un drame mêlant la chair et le sang. Cela prouve simplement que tu as aussi des limites. Dit ironiquement Quatre.  
  
Ces paroles furent très mal pris de la part de l'Asiatique, qui écrasa son coéquipier par un de ses regards death.  
  
Quatre et Trowa quittèrent la chambre et partirent à la recherche de la prochaine victime de M. Heero Yui.  
  
Iria : Et voilà le premier chapitre de finit  
  
Duo :pas cooool ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !(pour une super copine qui se reconnaîtra)  
  
Heero : prends ca dans la gueule  
  
Duo : t'es méchant ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Heero :pour une fois que j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir te frapper  
  
Iria : heu mon petit Heero, tu te fourvoies un peu je crois  
  
Heero : pourquoi ?  
  
Iria : eh bien, dans peu de temps tu vas ...  
  
Heero : quoi ?  
  
Iria : tu vas.......... Bien voir dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Duo : mais c'est de la désinformation totale.  
  
Iria : non juste de la censure préventive, pour éviter un meurtre.  
  
Duo : mais.........  
  
Iria : chut, je dors  
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei : °^_^;; *  
  
Iria : une petite review pour savoir si je dois abandonner et retourner dans la vie morose du lycée.  
  
iria_chan2000@yahoo.fr 


	2. chapitre 2

Un cri de désespoir.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : rebonjour tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Revoici votre petite Iria-chan toute gentille, toute mignonne, qui vous écris une petite fic : Death, yaoi, 1*2. Malheureusement pour vous elle est en plusieurs chapitres. Attention c'est le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Qui fut écris en cours de math ! ! ! ! ! Il ne faut pas croire que cette fic va être longue, juste une dizaine de chapitres.  
  
Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Et bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo était allongé sur son lit quand, Trowa pénétra dans la chambre. L'américain reprit sa position initiale, ayant constaté que ce n'était que le français.  
  
_Je crois que tu l'as vraiment énervé, cette fois-ci, commenta-t-il.  
  
_Oh... (hésitation) Je suis habitué à cette tête de mule, répondit-il, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
_Je pense que tu ferais mieux de l'éviter, du moins pour quelque temps. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. (Mais où tu te caches mon petit OOC hein on t'attend là, si t'avais pas remarqué ! ! ! ! !).  
  
Duo soupira et se leva presque aussitôt.  
  
_Je vais aller lui parler, conclut-il.. Il faut surtout que je trouve un moyen pour me sortir de cet état de jeune collégienne apeurée, peut être qu'en lui avouant la situation reviendrait normale ? Mais je deviens complètement taré sur les bords..... Je devais voir un psy ! ! !  
  
Duo ne regarda même pas la réaction de Trowa, trop perdu dans sa réflexion et sortit de la chambre. Devant lui se trouvait un petit blondinet penché derrière la porte.  
  
_Dis donc, tu prends de sales habitudes ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Wufi, il t'influence trop. Sermona-t-il tout en affichant un grand sourire.  
  
_Ne parle pas comme ça Maxwell ! Une main termina sa course sur le crane de l' américain.  
  
_Mais toi aussi tu es là ? S'exclama l'intéressé. Une minute, si Wufei est hors de sa chambre..... C'est.....Qu'on va..... MANGER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Interpellé Duo se précipita le plus rapidement possible vers la cuisine où patientait une gamelle pleine de spaghetti al dente.  
  
Heero craignant de se rendormir, décida de se faire un lit de fortune moins confortable sur le sol. Huit heures sonna ( l'heure de manger). _Cet abruti doit être en train de manger tout le repas, je ne préfère pas assister à cette désolation. Comme ça je ne me fâcherai pas et ma réputation sera sauve !  
  
Il décida de prendre une douche afin de reprendre ses esprits. L'eau froide ne lui tira pour seule réaction qu'une légère crispation des lèvres.  
  
Il sortit de la salle de bain et pris un caleçon au passage pour aller directement se mettre au lit, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. En un clin d'œil Duo se tint devant lui, portant un plateau garni d'une assiette de spaghettis recouverts de fromage fondu.  
  
_Je viens t'apporter ton repas, puisque Monsieur ne veut pas se déplacer. Dit Duo avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim. Fit le japonais, en le tuant littéralement du regard.  
  
_Heero, je voudrais m'excuser pour ma réaction tout à l'heure. Putain qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu, Oh my God, il a de ces abdos, sa peau a l'air d'être aussi douce que le satin........ Non, il ne faut pas que je regarde plus bas......arght mais il est monstrueux ce type, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bandant ! ! ! ! ! Pensa l'américain.  
  
L'intéressé lui décocha son regard : Si-tu-n'est-pas-parti-dans-la-seconde- je-vais-te-mettre-une-balle-dans-la-tête. Mais Duo, habitué n'y fit même pas attention et continua :  
  
_Je sais que je t'ai blessé dans ton amour propre et j'en suis infiniment désolé. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser pervers. Pensa l'adolescent qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son désir envers son compagnon, son pantalon le serrait de plus en plus et une légère rougeur passa sur ses joues lorsqu'il sentit le regard perçant de son interlocuteur sur son corps en pleine ébullition.  
  
_Je n'ai pas encore déterminé quel sera ton châtiment, asséna-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Mais pourquoi je lui réponds ? Je ne dois pas montrer mes sentiments, même si c'est de l'agacement profond. Arhgt il m'énerve ce type mais il m'énerve ! ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi chient ! ! !  
  
A la suite d'un examen minutieux, Duo conclut que Heero n'était pas à l'aise.  
  
_Tu vas bien Heero, tu en es sûr ?  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Tu trembles !  
  
_Comme tout le monde après une douche froide.  
  
_Mais c'est pas vrai ! En plus d'avoir un mauvais caractère, t'es maso !  
  
_Baka !  
  
En quelques secondes Heero se retrouva enveloppé dans une couverture et un plateau dans les bras. _Tais toi et mange ! Couvre-toi bien, tu serais bien capable de nous faire choper une belle bronchite ! ! Et après avoir manger, directement au lit ! ! OK ? !  
  
Sur ces mots l'américain ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais la voix du japonais l'arrêta en pleine action.  
  
_DUO !  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_ Merci. dit Heero avec une esquisse de sourire. Un sourire ? !  
  
_Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, mon grand ! ! Je l'ai fait sourire ! ! ! ! ! ! I'm the best ! ! ! ! ! ! ! we are the champion ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! we are the champion, my friend ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Putain, mais il faut sortir le champagne, et tout et tout, OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Il faut que j'aille en boîte pour me défouler sinon bientôt il y aura un viol dans cette chambre ! ! ! ! ! ! !YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !( encore un lapsus sur un énorme délire entre moi et un supervovo)  
  
La porte se referma sur le sourire de Duo. Le soldat parfait après avoir approuvé son ordre de mission, et y obéit à la lettre, sauf que cette fois il la fit avec le sourire sur le bord des lèvres.  
  
iria_chan : et voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit  
  
Heero :NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! C'est pas juste, pour une fois que  
  
J'aurais put le baffer ce type ! ! ! ! !  
  
iria_chan : Ca tue, hein ! ! !  
  
Duo :merci, franchement merci, parce qu'il est violent des fois ! ! !  
  
iria_chan :Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Par hasard.  
  
Duo :voilà tous les DVD de GW  
  
Heero : AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTT ! ! ! ! Mais c'est quoi cette corruption ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
iria_chan :bon finis ! A bientôt pour la suite.  
  
UNE REVIEW SVP, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pourri, car ce chapitre est vraiment une grosse ***** ! ! ! ! ! !OH, j'ai honte °^_^;;;  
  
Wufei : C'est un cas désespéré. 


	3. chapitre 3

Un cri de désespoir.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : rebonjour tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Revoici votre petite Iria-chan toute gentille, toute mignonne, qui vous écris une petite fic : Death, yaoi, 1*2. Malheureusement pour vous elle est en plusieurs chapitres. Attention c'est le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Et c'est là où l'histoire devient vraiment chaotique.  
  
Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Et bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Le lendemain soir, les 5 G-boys se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion.  
  
_Je viens de recevoir un e-mail du docteur J, commença Heero.  
  
_Eh merde ! Encore une mission ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille pour une fois ! S'exclama Duo.  
  
_Surveille ton langage Maxwell.  
  
_Bon, cette fois c'est une mission multiple ( pour ceux qui n'ont pas un vocabulaire stratégique, mission ayant plusieurs objectifs secondaires pour aboutir à l'accomplissement de la mission principale). Wufei tu devras détruire le barrage qui approvisionne la base de recherche des nouveaux MS d'Oz. En même temps Quatre et Trowa vous couperez l'alimentation du système de sécurité d'une base cachée dans le Nevada. Quant à toi, Duo, tu viendras avec moi pour détruire le silo d'un missile pointé sur la colonie 5677-Gh4.  
  
_Putain, je me retrouve avec le gros iceberg ambulant !  
  
_Duo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! S'écrièrent tous en cœur. ( enfin Quatre et Wufei)  
  
_Ho, si on ne peut plus dire de conneries !  
  
Duo ne put rien dire de plus car le petit blond lui mit sa main devant la bouche.  
  
_Les réjouissances sont prévues pour quand ? S'enquit Quatre qui essayait de résister aux assauts de la langue de Duo sur la paume de sa main. ( On me la fait j'ai résistée pendant deux minutes, et c'est complètement énorme quand c'est le beau gosse par excellence, supervovo tu vois de qui je veux parler ?)  
  
_ Demain cinq heures.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, je vais aller dormir. Pensa Duo tout en retirant la main de son ami. Il fut le premier à gravir les escaliers et pénétra aussitôt dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il rangeait ses habits sur une chaise, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma à la vitesse de la lumière laissant le « perfect soldier » entrer. Duo complément hébété réussi à souffler :  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Heero s'approcha de son compagnon et lui tendit un petit paquet.  
  
_ Tu viens de recevoir ceci.  
  
_Ah bon ? Heu, eh bien merci. Deux minutes, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans ma chambre, les domestiques de Quatre auraient pu me donner ce colis demain, il n'y avait pas le feu au lac.  
  
Un long silence s'installa. Un mètre séparait les deux adolescents. Heero, dont seul son cou et quelques plis de son débardeur n'étaient pas recouverts par l'obscurité, examinait attentivement Duo, jusqu'au point de faire rougir son compagnon tellement il était mal à l'aise. S'en rendant compte le jeune asiatique sortit de sa torpeur et détourna le regard pour sa concentrer sur le boxer étalé par terre, cela lui tira une chibibi couleur rosée, mais l'obscurité la cacha au regard de Duo. (Heureusement pour lui vous vous rendez compte un iceberg rose. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH du Réléna, au secours ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !)  
  
_ Bon, je dois m'en aller. Dit M. Heero je-suis-géné-mais-je-ne-le-montre- pas-même-sous-la-douleur, (même du Réléna ? ^^), tout en déguerpissant le plus vite possible de la chambre, mais il fut interrompu dans sa retraite(°- 0 le lâche), par :  
  
_Heero.  
  
_Oui ? Dit-il tout en se retournant.  
  
_Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
Duo se rapprocha.  
  
_ Pour deux choses.  
  
A présent, il se tenait à deux mètres du japonais qui le regardait d'un air ahuri.  
  
_ Tout d'abord pour l'humiliation d'hier. Mon Dieu pourvu que ça marche.  
  
Un mètre...  
  
_ Puis pour ce que je vais faire. Je suis vraiment suicidaire ces temps ci.  
  
Le jeune américain plaqua son compagnon contre la porte. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Heero. _Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Souffla l'Asiatique à moitié perdu, et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à l'attitude de son coéquipier.  
  
Il sentit le souffle brûlant sur sa peau satinée, puis le touché des lèvres sur les siennes. Un bras glissant sur ses reins, un autre prenant possession de sa nuque. Un frisson, le premier, un désir, la douceur des roses, l'ivresse de cet instant, la vie, ....., l'amour, l'affection, les caresses, le plaisir, la vie, ........, Duo.  
  
Il voulut rendre le baiser, mais un souvenir ressurgit :  
  
..... une maison blanche  
  
..... un jardin  
  
..... un enfant  
  
..... un doux baiser  
  
douleur  
  
souffrance  
  
pleurs  
  
mort  
  
Heero écarquilla les yeux en repoussant violemment son ami qui roula sur le sol.  
  
_ Excuse-moi, implora l'Américain, c'était débile ! Je ....  
  
Ce n'est pas un regard plein de haine et de colère qui fit taire le natté mais un regard rempli de peur. Une peur n'ayant que pour seule limite les larmes qui s'écoulées sur les joues du japonais. Son visage était passé du rouge pivoine au blanc épouvante.  
  
Duo n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que déjà la porte se refermait, le laissant seul avec sa solitude. Ce soir-là on entendit de longues plaintes et des sanglots étouffés provenant des deux extrémités de la maison, sous le regard froid des cieux.  
  
Et voilà, le troisième de finit.  
  
Il est tout triste, et ça ne fait que commençait.  
  
Duo : SADIQUE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Oubliez pas les reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !^^ 


	4. chapitre 4

Un cri de désespoir

Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : et recoucou tout le monde !!!! et oui c'est remoi après un long congé je reprends le boulot !**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre qui va vous paumer encore plus !**

**Les persos sont pas à moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le réveil sonna et Heero qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit se précipita directement dans la cuisine. Il prit au passage deux croissants et une tasse de chocolat. Ses pensées étaient trop occupées par la scène de la veille, enfin de ce qu'il se rappelait, car en fait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il avait fait de huit à neuf heures et cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La vue du Wing le réconforta un peu, ce colosse était son gardien, son protecteur, et cette vision suffisait à Heero, celui-ci lui fit oublier l'incident de la journée précédente. Le gundam zébra le ciel, et après une courte traversée, le Titan se posa au milieu des montagnes. Le japonais activa l'ouverture automatique des portes. Le voilà seul à 4 h 30 du matin, seul avec son désarroi. Il s'assit sur le rebord du cockpit, les jambes au vent, profitant du levé du soleil. Seul, toujours seul, même lorsqu'il fit la rencontre des autres pilotes il était à part, les autres ne le comprenaient pas, il croyait qu'ils auraient eu tout le même entraînement, mais non, il était l'unique soldat de ce groupe.

Il ne faisait pas une critique de ces compagnons, non, il ne se le permettrait pas, tous étaient exceptionnels, Trowa, n'avait pas son pareil pour le tir, les acrobaties en tout genre et son esprit d'analyse lui fournissait un avantage prépondérant sur ses ennemis. Quatre, bien que très limité dans les combats, se montrait très persuasif pour les missions annexes, mais il pouvait être un adversaire redoutable à cause de crise de colère. Wufei, bien que trop impulsif, était un maître en arts martiaux, loyal, franc, il était toujours prés. Et Duo, lui était peut être trop juvénile, mais en y réfléchissant bien pouvait-on demander à un ado de devenir un homme avant son heure, oui on le pouvait, J l'avait bien fait pour lui, maintenant il ne pourrait jamais rire à des blagues stupides, non il avait bien trop souffert pour ça. Duo se dit lui même la réincarnation du Shinigami, et je commence à le croire, car bien que très naïf de par son comportement, il était sur le terrain d'une efficacité redoutable. Mais tous ne possédaient pas la chose essentielle pour cette mission, le sang froid, en effet même Trowa ne pourrait pas tuer un de ces nouveaux amis si cela lui était ordonné. Lui, le pouvait, non il le devait, sinon à quoi aurait servit toutes ces années de torture, il le pouvait car son mentor lui avait donné toutes les cartes pour se débarrasser de tous ses sentiments.

Le vent lui caressait les joues, et devant lui la nature s'éveillait, oh comme il aimait ce moment, voir les oiseaux virevolter entre les grands pins, entendre le doux cri des élans. Et ce ciel aux milles teintes, aux milles visages. Tel un immense tableau, les montagnes se recouvraient d'or fin, le ciel à peine réveillé reprenait doucement les couleurs de la vie.

Cet instant de plaisir fut brutalement interrompu par l'apparition du visage de Quatre dans le visiophone.

Heero, tu me reçois ?

Je te reçois 5 sur 5. Quel est le problème ?

Euh, le jeune arabe rougit, on ne savait pas où tu étais et ...

Je suis stationné à 3 km au sud de la base, coordonnées : 02 ;36

ok, on arrive !

L'écran s'éteignit, et Heero décida de se remettre en mode perfect soldier, son visage souriant redevint impassible et dépourvu de sentiments.

Les 5 Gundams commencèrent leurs ascensions respectives : Wufei se dirigea vers l'est, Trowa et Quatre dérivèrent vers l'ouest. Tandis que Heero et Duo continuaient leur trajectoire vers le sud.

Le visiophone s'alluma, faisant apparaître le visage de l'américain.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Anticipa le japonais avec un ton sec.

Euh, je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais...

Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Oh ! Tu fais vraiment chier quand tu t'y mets Monsieur Yui !

Ah oui et pourquoi ? Répliqua Heero la voix encore plus acerbe.

Duo fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. En temps normal, l'asiatique l'aurait traité de baka et ensuite aurait désactivé le visiophone. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent il lui avait répondu ! Ne laissant rien paraître, il répliqua avec colère :

Tu ne connais peut être pas le problème des hormones. Mais moi, si ! Ok, je suis désolé, mais c'est pas une raison pour ...

Tais-toi ! Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

Puis le visiophone s'éteignit sur un Duo en train de vociférer toute sorte d'injures à l'intérieur de son cockpit. Mais déjà le perfect soldier n'avait que faire des réactions de son camarade, la mission était plus importante. Une dizaine de MS apparurent environ à une centaine de mètres en dessous des gundams, aucun conflit possible. Mais l'américain tout en activant sa faux thermique, piqua en flèche vers eux. Le premier des unités d'OZ fut réduit en pièces détachées ainsi que deux autres mobiles sous la puissance de la charge. Heero analysant la situation, les prit en tenaille pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, de son épée, il décapita l'arrière garde dans une volée de métal. Dés ce moment s'engagea un corps à corps brutal, rapide, dévoilant la large supériorité des gundams et de l'excellence des pilotes. Après une minute, les deux terroristes tout en rengainant leurs armes, reprirent leur trajectoire initiale.

Ils arrivèrent à leur objectif à la tombée de la nuit. Ils établirent leur campement à deux kilomètres de la base. Duo termina en premier le camouflage de son gundam et entreprit d'allumer un feu. Celui-ci ne prenait véritablement aucun risque, car cette région très touristique était parsemée de campements en tout genre, ainsi les éventuelles patrouilles ne feraient pas réellement attention à leur présence. Heero le rejoignit et s'installa face à lui et dit d'une voix froide et cassante :

Bravo, mais vraiment bravo, si tu n'avais pas attaqué cette unité nous serions déjà sur le chemin du retour.

Duo, ne leva pas la tête à ces paroles blessantes, seule sa magnifique chevelure bougeait sous les reflets du feu.

Tu pourrais au moins donner une explication ! Hurla Heero, hors de lui. C'était la première fois depuis le début de son entraînement qu'il avait perdu son sang froid, la première, n'en revenant pas, il remis immédiatement son masque d'impassibilité. Sa peau reprit une couleur normale et celui-ci commença à manger son repas.

Après un quat d'heure de silence ( PS : duo=silence= pas bon du tt)

Le japonais vit une larme couler le long du visage de Duo, replié sur lui-même. Il se leva et vint s'installer aux côtés de l'américain qui ne broncha pas.

L'asiatique prit une voix douce et souffla :

Je suis désolé.

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de Duo.

Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Je me suis laisser emporté tout à l'heure.

Non, s'excusa l'adolescent d'une voix remplie de sanglots. Tout est de ma faute... comme toujours d'ailleurs. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

Heero eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait plus son comportement, il n'aurait jamais dut s'énerver, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre ces sentiments, le groupe reposait sur ça. Car il savait que ses compagnons d'armes le considéraient comme le leader à cause de cette faculté d'analyse et de sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais là, il n'avait pas put réfréner cette pulsion. Et maintenant à cause de ça, son compagnon était dans un état déplorable. Il devait le faire arrêter de pleurer, lui crier dessus, le frapper comme on lui avait fait. Non, Duo ne pourrait pas supporter cette technique, et ce mal aise qui devient de plus en plus pesant. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses, et après un long moment de réflexion, il décida de céder à cette autre solution qui le tiraillait.

Duo sentit deux bras musclés l'enlacer et l'attirer vers ce cou si désirable. Lorsque se referma l'étreinte, sa tête bascula sur l'épaule de son ami. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et il s'assoupit, tendrement bercé. L'asiatique sentit les membres de son coéquipier se détendre sous son emprise, et en conclut que celui-ci dormait à présent. Il l'allongea son compagnon sur l'herbe, l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et s'étendit à ses côtés. Il devra parler de cette méthode au professeur, non, en fait non, il ne le fera pas, mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus son attitude, normalement il n'aurait jamais dut avoir un comportement externe à son entraînement, mais est-ce une mauvaise chose en définitive ? Trop fatigué, il s'endormit à son tour.

L'aube réveilla le perfect soldier. Comme à son habitude l'américain dormait à poing fermés. Il ouvrit son sac de couchage et en extirpa ses jambes.

Duo a vraiment un comportement bizarre depuis quelques temps. Pensa Heero tout en réallumant le feu.

Puis il se recoucha vers le Beau au Bois Dormant.

Quand ses yeux se réouvrirent, il découvrit une tête contre la sienne, un bras reposait sur son ventre. Dans un premier temps, il voulut repousser l'intrus, mais la vision de Duo en pleine crise l'en empêcha. Le jeune homme voulut enserrer le corps de son ami entre ses mains mais un flash l'interrompit :

... une chambre bleue

...un lit

... un enfant adossé à lui

... une douleur

... une gifle

...peur

Terrifié, l'adolescent projeta son compagnon dans l'herbe.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit le visage horrifié de son frère d'arme.

Heero ? Tu vas bien ?

Le japonais se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Commença à pleurer et à se griffer les bras et le visage.

Mais arrête ! s'écria t-il. Tu vas te faire mal ! HEERO !!

il se jeta sur l'asiatique et le maintint les bras en croix, sous lui. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile. Le japonais se débattait et criait, au grand désarroi de Duo :

Non, pas le fouet... vous me faîtes mal... je n'ai,... je ne recommencerai plus...ne le tuer pas !!! NON !!!!

L'américain essayait de le calmer, en vain, son ami ne lui rendait pas la tache facile en se débattant aussi violemment.

Au secours ! ... Aidez-moi !!! NON pas toi !!!!

Chut. Calme toi... ce n'est rien...je suis là.

Les cris redoublaient et si cela continuait la sécurité les auraient bien vite repéré. Duo suivant son instinct, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero.

Ok, mieux vaut prendre du plaisir, puisqu'il faut le faire. Souffla l'américain d'une voix tremblante pour essayer de se calmer lui même.

Sa langue rencontra celle d'Heero. Ses bras lâchèrent prise pour serrer la taille de son ami, ignorant les coups de poings du japonais.

Après une minute, le combat s'acheva, laissant un Heero endormit, le visage brillant de larme.

Duo décida de se retirer et prépara le petit déjeuné pour son protégé, trop choqué pour réfléchir.

Fin du chapitre 

Duo : espèce de sadique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero : ouai méchante !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iria : je sais je sais !! mais bon voilà quoi on ne peut pas se changer !

La suite pour bientôt, et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews, on dirait pas comme ça mais ça motive vachement, gros bisous à tous !!!!!!!!!

Réponse aux reviews :

Ariane Maxwell Shinigami

2004-06-16

3

Anonymous

Ve voir la suite, é sa sa urge ! lol  
  
A.M-Shinigami

Merci beaucoup !! je sais j' abuse mais bon le voilà !

Leenaren

2004-03-28

3

Signed

Kikoo! J'attends vite ta suite!  
Bisous!

Ben la voilà cette suite si attendu !!! merci aussi bisousssssssssssssss

Yuna Chan 02

2004-03-27

3

Signed

Kikoo  
Ouah vite la suite la suite la suite!  
C'est trop génial  
Bisous  
yuna Chan

Merci beaucoup aussiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et pour toutes les autres reviews ( en fait là y mon grand père qui m'attend alors je me dépêche) yaonne-san, lu , supervovo ) , Yami-Rose1, Yami-Rose, DeathSlave, je vous dit un ENORME MERCI, GROS BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et merci encore !!!!! je vous répondrez sérieusement dans le prochain chapitre.


	5. chapitre 5

Un cri de désespoir, chapitre 5

Coucou c'est votre petite Iria, ok je sais je suis pire ke longue mais bon moi avoir pas mal de boulot c'est temps ci alors il faut me comprendre

**Bon ce chapitre est court mais moi je l'aime bien**

**Disclamer :les perso ne sont pas à moi**

Et bonne lecture 

Le soleil illuminait de sa clarté éternelle la petite clairière où s'étaient installés les deux jeunes pilotes. Duo réparait son Gundam, cette fois-ci il l'avait salement amoché, l'articulation du bras gauche était à un niveau de pression beaucoup trop faible pour soutenir une quelconque attaque.

Peut être que si je divise les projecteurs hydrauliques, et que je mets en fonction les systèmes de secours par le biais d'une connexion...

Duo ! S'écria une voie en contre bas. Quelle heure il est ?

Reconnaissant le voie de son compagnon, l'américain arrêta précipitamment ses travaux et sauta sans sécurité au bas de son armure mobile. Après trois roulades pour amortir la chute, il jura :

Heero ! Putain, il faut que tu te recouches !

il faut aller à la base.

Après la scène d'hier soir, JAMAIS !!!!

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?! Tu oses me demander ça ! « il est toujours aussi inexpressif que d'hab »

puis un instant de silence Heero lâcha d'un ton sérieux :

Tu nous as fait une crise d'hormones ?

Mais quel con ! Tu ne te rappelles pas le cirque que t'as fait hier soir ? Gueula le natté.

En guise de réponse le japonais lui lança un regard surpris. ( PS : c'est super rare alors profitez)

Moi ?

Duo se rappela ce qui lui avait semblé bizarre lorsqu'il avait commencer à s'excuser pour le baiser, l'asiatique n'avait affiché qu'un regard méprisant et froid. « C'est pas vrai, il est atteint d'Azheimer ou quoi ? »

Alors tu réponds, s'impatienta son interlocuteur.

Après un long moment, Duo lui répondit :

Je crois mon petit Heero que t'as quelques petits problèmes de mémoire. Juste pour information, qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

Le japonais, mit un certain temps avant de répondre, puis il lâcha d'un ton méprisant comme la dernière fois :

Tu m'as soulé avec tes histoires pendant toute la soirée. J'ai fait la bouffe et je suis allé me coucher. Et tu as continué à faire le pitre.

« Putain en plus j'ai raison », cette pensée fut accompagnée d'un imperceptible frisson.

L'américain se serra contre son camarade et posa un tendre baiser dans le cou, en guise de réconfort, puis souffla :

Heero...

Eh ! Oh Duo ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

le jeune pilote força l'asiatique à s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui dit :

Surtout tu t'énerve pas ok ? ... Bon je sais pas comment te le dire mais je crois que dés que t'as des émotions un peu trop fortes, tu dois avoir un blocus de ta mémoire.

Tu délires ! S'écria Heero. Il avait haussait le ton de la voix comme pour exprimer de la colère.

Le japonais commença à se lever, mais il sentit une jambe lui faire un fauchage, et il réatterrit sur les fesses à côté d'un américain fou de rage.

Mais quel abruti ce mec ! Tu reste sur l'herbe et tu bouge plus !!!!!!! On annule la mission !

Mais...

Ta guueuuuuullllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!

Heero regarda son ami éteindre le feu, puis rassembler leurs affaires au grand galop. Il sentit deux bras le soulever et l'amener dans son gundam.

On retourne à la base, ok ?

Et la mission ?

TA GUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEUUUUUUUULLLLLEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!

ok ok

Son cockpit se referma. Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour, wing porté par death scythe.

A suivre, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, je vais faire une réponse collectives pour les reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas , là c'est juste ke j'ai plein de boulot


	6. chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :un cri de désespoir**

**_Disclamer_** : bon comme vous le savez tous les persos sont pas à moi ! ce n'est qu'une formalité, je peux en faire kan même ce ke je veux na d'abord.

**_Note_** : vous avez vu c'est le deuxième chapitre dans le même mois, c'est colossal !!!!!!!!

Pour lire la fic enfin le chapitre il faudrait que vous téléchargiez la music de just for you de lionel richie, enfin dans ce genre de music, voilà !!!! super bonne lecture, en fait ce chapitre est coupé en deux, c'est pour le sadisme et les reviews

Alors ? Demanda Duo, tout en se triturant les mains.

Il va bien, il se repose. Répondit Sally. Mais son regard rougi n'indiquait aucunement le soulagement.

Pourtant, Duo n'y fit pas plus attention, et se jeta à son coup telle une fusée :

Oh merci ! Merci ! Je suis si content ! Je peux aller le voir, rien qu'une minute ! Please !

Duo, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, … Heero… a… elle ne put finir sa phrase, tellement sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, elle ne voulait pas, se serait trop dur pour l'adolescent.

Lorsque l'américain perçut de l'angoisse dans l'attitude de son infirmière, il la prit sans douceur et dit d'une voie peureuse :

Quoi qu'est qu'il a fait, il a tué tous les patients parce qu'ils avaient osé le mater sous la douche, il veut pas prendre ses médicaments, parce que c'est pas un blème tu sais je peux le forcer…

DUO ! Arrête ! Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas ! Les larmes coulaient à présent, telles deux rivières de cristal.

Mais quoi ! ?

Il… est... Il est gravement malade, il a une tumeur au cerveau, il est dans la phase de non-retour, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'opération ne devienne impossible, mais rien à faire, il se refuse à donner son consentement sans l'autorisation de J. Et bien sûr, le prof est injoignable.

Duo lâcha les bras frêles de la femme et s'accrocha à ses jambes avant qu'il ne s'effondre, les siennes ne pouvaient pas soutenir sa peine, il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais les événements de ces foutues missions affirmaient la théorie de Sally.

Je peux aller le voir ?

La jeune femme s'effondra à son tour, trop choquée pour aider son ami, cela ne devait pas arriver, personne n'aurait du faire cette guerre.

Oui tu peux.

Le garçon se relava, laissant l'infirmière seule au milieu du couloir. Il arpenta les longs couloirs blancs, l'odeur le révulsait, trop de lourds souvenirs pour un petit cœur, un cœur d'enfant.

Mettant ses talents de guerrier d'élite à sa tâche, il ne mit que quelque seconde à trouver la chambre sans demander à personne son chemin. Il se trouvait à présent devant une porte aussi blanche que les couloirs, un blanc si neutre si vide.

Shinigami se faufila dans la chambre baignée dans la pénombre, les volets étaient fermés, laissant passer d'infimes rayons d'or. Au centre se trouvait un lit, et dans celui-ci Heero qui le dévisageait, assit en tailleur, en robe blanche.

Heero.

Duo. Répliqua ce dernier.

Arrête de faire le pitre, c'est pas trop le moment.

Heero le regarda un moment puis se réalongea dans les draps frais, fermant les yeux. Puis, il demanda d'un ton paisible :

C'est pour l'opération que t'es venu ?

Oui. Dit le jeune américain, tout en se rapprochant du lit, c'était la première fois en trois ans qu'Heero mettait une quelconque émotion dans sa voie, et la première aussi où il fermait les yeux devant quelqu'un marquant ainsi une réelle confiance.

Je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord de mon Mag.

Duo s'assit sur une chaise cachée par l'obscurité.

Je sais, mais là ça urge ! Fais une exception pour une fois, ce destroyera pas réputation.

J'ai déjà répondu Duo.

NON !!! T'as pas répondu !!!!! Je veux pas que tu crèves !!!!!!!!

L'asiatique réouvrit les yeux, et tourna légèrement la tête en direction de son équipier, celui-ci était complètement crispé, et se torturait les mains. Et en un instant, un diamant rencontra un fil d'or irradiant la pièce de la peine de Duo.

Duo ? J'ai froid.

T'as froid ? !!!! Ho putain c'est mauvais !!!!!! Elles sont où les couvertures ? !!!!! Shit ! Shit shit !!!!!!!!!!! Attend je vais chercher les médecins!!!!!!

Duo !

Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier au pas de la porte.

Viens.

Le jeune terroriste s'exécuta en silence et s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du matelas, raide attendant les ordres de son chef de groupe.

Pour toute réponse son leader ouvrit les draps, prit la main froide de son ami et le tira doucement en sa direction.

Duo était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien, Heero, le soldat parfait lui demander de servir de bouillotte, mais il se laissa faire. Le tissu se referma sur lui, laissant glisser maladroitement un bras autour de sa taille. Un bras qui se resserra sur son dos et le déposa sur le cou de son ami, puis une main sortie des méandres de l'obscurité sécha ses larmes en de douces caresses. L'américain était hébété, il ne comprenait plus rien, frissonnant lorsque son compagnon le renversa sur le dos et se cala sur lui, le mettant en croix, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, jambes enlacées, cœur contre cœur.

Un long silence s'instaura, un silence de réconfort, chacun en avait besoin, pas pour les même raisons mais ils en avaient besoin. La guerre leur avait meurtri la chair, mais surtout leur âme, une âme si fragile, et cette douceur pouvait enfin les libérer, les faire oublier leur tristesse.

Duo réouvrit lentement les yeux, se retrouvant face à l'océan, à l'eau calme des lagons sous la lune. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, il aimait Heero, il l'aimait à mourir, et maintenant avec cet instant gravé dans sa mémoire, il ne pourrait que l'aimer, et rein d'autre.

Le japonais appliqua une faible pression sur les doigts fins du natté. Le soleil avait décliné, et les stores se relevèrent emplissant la petite pièce d'une chaleur féerique, le ciel prenait feu.

J'aime les couchers de soleil. Souffla Heero.

Je me disais bien aussi, que les fantômes ça n'existaient pas. Affirma le garçon d'un air distrait. C'est vraiment magnifique.

Comme toi.

Duo s'empourpra aux paroles du japonais, il ne savait pas ou se mettre, mais il était fermement prisonnier dans la chaleur d'Heero.

Je peux…. T'embrasser?

L'américain, ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir, il ne savait pas quoi dire, son ange ne pouvait pas l'aimer, lui l'annonceur de la mort, non, c'était impossible. Il n'eut que le temps de se remémorait le impossible avant de sentir deux quartiers d'orange prendre possession de ses lèves, c'était un baiser simple, rien d'autre qu'un smac pour certains, mais pour eux c'était un acte d'amour pur, pas l'amour d'un jour, pas l'amour pervers, ni incertain, non de l'amour dans sa définition pure, celui que les poètes essayent de retranscrire à travers une litanie de mots, celui que très peu de personne connaissent, celui qu'ils s'offraient.

Et doucement, Duo sentit à travers cet échange la douce mixture qui s'écoulait lentement de la bouche de son amant. Un lait onctueux, un lait qui avait le goût…du sang !

Je veux des reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! je suis maxwellienne, donc je veux des reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !!!

Sinon pas de suite, et vi c'est comme ca lol, c'est un ultimatum !!!!

Réponses aux reviews promise depuis deux chapitres

supervovo )

2003-12-25

2

Anonymous

mouahamouamouah!  
tu a enfin revélé la veritable nature de heero!  
c un sadikeuh, un ronchon, un chieur (ki a di ke je n'aimé po heero?)  
nan, mé sinon, c tro marrant, continu kom ca ch'tite iria(ki me depasse d'une tete)  
vive Duo !  
et towa (meme si il fé rien du tt ds cette fic, c pr le principe)  
allé j'V rerererelire derniere danse  
Supervovo  
ps:YOP...merde un camoin  
BAM!  
#'# youps!

Lol, merci ma petite vovo d'une tête de moins, t'inquiete je vais faire le dernier chapitre de dernière danse, oh non elle est sous le camion !!

Duo : ( parlant au chauffeur) : nan mais ca va pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! si vous écrasez les fans du groupe on va se faire lyncher nous ! nonnnnnnn pas la marche arrière !!pffffffffff

Yami-Rose1

2003-12-19

2

Signed

Sympa comme fic. lol Oui, c'est sympa ! J'ai hate de voir la suite.

Yami-Rose

2003-12-11

2

Anonymous

Super fic !! Mais je me demande quand ils vont mourir... C'etait marquer deathfic, il me semble... Quoi que je vais pas me plaindre que mon couple Prefere ne soit pas encore mort.  
Et je plaind le pauvre psychatre !! MDR Duo va le rendre maboule avec son bavardage sur TOUS les sujets... Sauf celui qui interesse le bonhomme, bien sur. Et Heero avec ses "Hn" ou silences... MDR  
Enfin, bref, continue ! C'est super !!

Je fais les yami roses enssemble

Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pour ce ki est de la mort des persoooooos, il faut encore attendre

DeathSlave

2003-12-10

2

Signed

Quoi? Ça finit comme ça? En tout cas, j'aime bien l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, un conseil, espace un peu tes affaires parce que c'est dur de lire tout ca sans se décourager et sans avoir mal aux yeux. Bon bein, bonne chance pour la suite!  
Jason

Merci, merci , je me répete non ?, mais je vois pas koi dire d'autre de simple

C'est fait j'espace j'espace

SuperVovo

2004-08-29

4

Signed

a enfin j'ai le temps de lire la suite!

" tout le même entraînement" TOUS pas TOUT non? enfin bref

et, et...et OUI! encore le "ces" à la place de "ses"   
Bon ok j'arrete je V pa te corriger ttes tes fautes, on s'en fout

"Trowa, n'avait pas son pareil pour le tir, les acrobaties en tout genre et son esprit d'analyse lui fournissait un avantage prépondérant sur ses ennemis. " c vrai ke Trowa est trop fort, c'est vraiment la classe (comment ça je sui pas objective?) j'attend de lire ton commentaire sur Wufy, j'm'attend o pire..

ouais j'm'en doutais, on voit tt de suite tes préférences lol (encore je remarque ke tu a fait un gd effort pr 4 et 5 loll)

keske Heero peut être agaçant (pr être polie), il aurait qd meme pu écouter Duo, j'lui demande même pas d'etre d'acc avec 02, ni même d'essayer de le comprendre, mais juste de lui laisser FINIR SA PHRASE! enfin bon c heero (oui je c du va me dire k'il a été traumatisé blabla, et ke il a peur de c sentiments blabla...mais il aurait pu le laisser finireuh!) 

j'adore t ptts commentaires entre parenthèse, c excellent  
t'aurai pu mettre ossi (heeroexcuse supra OOC)je trouve.

j'adore la technik de Heero pr réconforté qlqun: le frapper, lui crier dessu, humhum trè efficace..loll. (a encore une faute, non 2..bon tampi)

mais c horrible: BOUHOUHOUH! sniff  
sadik

bon ben pr la peine de pas m'avoir répondu, faudra ke tu reponde a mes 2reviews d'un coup (avec the super longue review ke je vien de t'écrire, voila, bien fé ;-)

sinon pr être trè original: la suitte !(t'a encore un mois de vac, alors pa d'excuse!)

Supervovo

Bon , ben je vais rien te dire sur Heero puisque tu sais mon point de vue, le roblm des petits commentaires c'est k'il va plus en avoir, ouaip, c'est tro triste après

Et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Iria se jette sur vovo et lui léchouille la figure comme un chat

Yami-Rose1

2004-11-19

5

Signed

Wow... Ca fait si longtemps que t'avais pas mis la suite que j'avais presque oublier cette fic'... Enfin, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit la.

Pauvre Heero...  
Je me demande quel excuse Duo va donner a J pour la mission annulée. Faudra aussi que Duo raconte a Heero tous ce qu'il a oublier... Sa reaction pourrait etre interessante lol, qu'il nous fasse une autre crise ou pas.

La suite !  
A plus !

Voilà ce chapitre, est la réponse de ta review, et des l pour le retard°, je suis pas pardonnable, pour ce qui est de la réponse pour j ben il est pas la lol

Et MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIII

SuperVovo

2004-11-20

5

Signed

KWA! c kom ca ke tu révise?  
c pa serieu tt ça!  
lol g cru ke mon ordi bugué qd g vu ton update ;-)  
j'espere ke cet foi ci tu répond a mes reviews, n'est-ce pa?!?

sinon concernan ce chap  
bon ya tjs d fotes mé, on sen fou

mdr j'adore le gro "ta gueulee" de Duo!  
vasy dudule! te laisse pa faire!

ptdr! j'imagine tro Heero ki di "ok ok" calm zen cool pa crier..

ben c vrai ke c pa long, m'enfin c vrai ki FO ke tu BOSSE!

et pour la réponse o reviews j'atten tjs, j'te lacherai pa lol

enfin bon j'espere ke tu continuera bientot (apres les exam)

bon courage ma ch'tite niria-chan na moi ke g

Supervovo

Le voilà la réponse de tes rêves

Duo : ouaip c'est vrai ke je suis trop fort !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm the best !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! poufffffffffffff

Heero ( assommant littéralement Duo a la nicky larson) : j'étais dans un instant de faiblesse

Et merci, et oui je révise tu crois koi

Shinigamie Yui

2004-12-05

5

Signed

C'est trop bien ze veu la suite. bon courage

Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, et le courage c'est les deux qui en n'ont besoins lol


	7. chapitre 7

**Un cri de désespoir**

Disclamer : ben non toujours pas ! Ils sont pas à moi TT.

Note : chapitre déprime et déchirement.

Sally, déambulait autour de la chambre 314, cette chambre ou Duo avait faillit mourir.

HHEEEEEEERRRROOOO !

Dés ce cri, elle se précipita dans la chambre pour se retrouver devant un Duo en pleurs assit sur le lit tenant dans ces bras un corps inconscient.

Mon dieu, je l'ai tué ! Non c'est pas possible !

l'infirmière ne perdit pas une minute, elle se jeta à la porte et cria à travers le couloir un à l'aide, puis projeta Duo dans un coin de la pièce, mit l'asiatique sur le brancard qui arrivait poussé par deux infirmiers. Dans la panique générale, l'américain pleurait, son statut de shinigami n'avait pas failli, une fois encore sa maîtresse aller frapper.

L'opération avait déjà commencé depuis plus de 3 heures. Pourtant Duo n'avait pas bougé, il était assit en tailleur contre la porte du bloc, ses magnifiques yeux rougis par des larmes incessantes, perlant discrètement au bord de ses grands cils noirs. Ses lèvres étaient pincées par des dents blanches rivalisant avec la pureté de la neige. Ses mains ne bougeaient plus, elles qui avant n'étaient que grands gestes. Les passants, ne savait pas comment lui dire de se pousser, car dès que son regard se posé sur les personnes, celle-ci ressentaient une peine si profonde, qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'excuser et repartir.

Dans la tête du jeune homme, tout s'entourait d'un grand halo noir.

Je fais quoi là, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire, mais si je reste pas et qu'il se réveille,… non je ne peux pas partir. Une personne me parle, je ne comprends pas mais je relève la tête, je la regarde, elle continue à me parler, je ne comprends rien, et comme celle d'avant elle s'incline légèrement et comme à chaque fois je ne distingue qu'un seul et unique mot, le mot courage. Et elle repart, c'est fou comme ce simple mot devient lourd, le courage, oui faire face à l'adversité, sembler imperméable à la peur et la mort. Je me souviens que j'avais posé un jour cette question à Heero, et il m'avait répondu, que ce n'était qu'un mot pour forcer les gens à survivre. Et maintenant je comprends, oui, je sais que Heero avait raison, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une illusion humaine afin de conserver sa propre vie. Mais moi, je ne suis pas la vie, non, moi je ne suis qu'un voleur, en y repensant. J'en ai dérobé des milliers de vies, des personnes qui avaient une femme, des enfants, des rêves, une vie qui a un sens. Moi je ne vis pas je survis parce que c'est ma mission, oui aujourd'hui je comprends tout, moi aussi je ne suis qu'un soldat, j'obéis à ma mission, rien de plus. Non, il me reste encore Heero, je sais qu'il m'aime, c'est la seul chose qui me pousse à ne pas redevenir shinigami. Notre baisé était tout ce que je voulais, rien de plus rien de moins, je ne veux que ses bras, sa peau, son odeur se mélangeant doucement à la mienne. On dit que c'est une machine à tuer, et moi aussi j'y croyais, mais… je sais qu'il est humain, je suis bête, il est humain tout le monde le sait, c'est pour sa que je me fais autant de souci, maintenant qu'il a perdu son immortalité, il peut revenir dans mon royaume. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, non je ne le veux pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Mais je ne sais même plus où je suis, sa ressemble à un hôpital, oui s'en est un. Je ne comprends rien, je… l'aime, ouai ça je le sais, non en fait je ne le sais pas je le sens, parce que sinon pourquoi je me serai griffer jusqu'au sang le poignet droit. Je vois mon sang s'écouler lentement sur le sol blanc, je pourrai presque dire que s'est beau. Je sens qu'on me soulève et pourtant je ne réagis pas, je ne regarde que la plaie se vider de ce liquide carmin. Ils essayent de maîtriser ma main qui déchire sa sœur, sans réussite, c'est comme si toute la force de mon corps était réunie en ce geste. Et je vois ce liquide imbiber mes vêtements, c'est dingue je ne sens même pas la blessure, je suis coincer dans ma tête, mon corps est si loin, je ne vois plus rien sauf Heero, oui, je le vois pianotant doucement sur son ordinateur, le reflet de la Lune zébrant sa chevelure, sa peau blanchit par la lumière de l'écran, et ses yeux qui s'affairent à sa mission, notre seule raison de survivre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Je suis si inutile, moi qui ne sais que tuer. Mon secret, oui le secret de l'église Maxwell est mon fardeau, celui d'être l'élu de la mort, tous le monde croit que c'est OZ qui l'a détruite, même moi, mais je sais très bien que c'est moi l'assassin, c'était mon premier crime, je ressens encore ses flammes léchant les grandes portes du bâtiment, et moi qui ferme le puissant verrou avec une clef que j'avais volé. Je ne sais plus, je crois que… non je ne le sais même pas, mais enfin je crois que c'est moi qui suis le coupable de ce massacre. Shinigami essaye de me cacher ses crimes mais des fois je les revois à travers mes rêves, et celui-là est impardonnable, que je suis idiot, tout le monde sait que je suis un monstre, une ordure, tout comme les autres, nous en sommes rien de plus que des immondices essayant de croire en un avenir meilleur… tient voilà Sally , c'est étrange je ne vois qu'elle, les autres ne sont qu'un brouillard. Elle me prend ma main meurtrie et me la panse, mon autre bras est à présent calme, il ne bouge plus. Puis elle me prend le bras et me glisse deux mots : opération finie.

Je la suis, je retrouve mes sens, je ressens enfin la douleur de mon poignet. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, des cernes en dessous des yeux, fume une cigarette. Je ne vois que la fumée de sa cigarette, une brume voluptueuse, élégante, mortelle, laissant sa trace sur l'humanité, moi. J'essaye d'entendre les paroles du médecin, mais je ne perçois que quelques mots.

Le médecin, les voyant arriver prit une grande inspiration et dit d'un ton neutre :

Monsieur Heero Yui, après une opération de 3 heures et 14 minutes décéda cérébralement à 10h 35. sa vie est maintenue par des appareils respiratoires. Et comme vous êtes répertorié comme sa seule famille vous avez le droit de mort sur votre ami, je suis désolé.

Duo ne suivit même pas la fin de la phrase, Heero était mort, mort, sans vie, sans souffle, sans chaleur, sans parfum, sans…rien. Il n'arrivait même plus à fermer la bouche, les larmes rejaillirent, inondant une nouvelle fois son visage meurtri.

Il est mort, non c'est, il… non, non, non, NON ! Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça, sur un champs de bataille, en sauvant le monde, mais pas sur une table d'opération ! Pas comme ça. Je suis… pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas, non, je vous en supplie, pas lui. Pourquoi je suis maudit, je n'es rien fait ! Je n'en peux plus espèce de salop !Tu m'entends shinigami !

Personne ne savait comment réagir, Sally n'osait même pas s'approcher de l'adolescent. Elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer pour son ami, pour Heero. Mais voir l'américain immobile, la tête tombante laissant s'écraser un millier de larme sur le sol carrelé, les mains serrant frénétiquement son pantalon la déchirée.

Soudain Duo se jeta sur son amie comme un enfant, cherchant un appui, soufflant :

Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas possible, il est immortel c'est une machine et les machines peuvent toujours se réparer, je t'en supplie dis-moi qu'on va le réparer.

L'infirmière ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, criant de frustration et de désespoir, mélangeant sa douleur à celle de l'enfant qui se serrait dans ses bras, à cet enfant qui avait enfin trouvé l'amour, à cet enfant… sans vie. Ils restèrent une heure, calfeutrés le corps contre l'autre, sans qu'une seule parole ne soit dite.

Puis légèrement Duo releva la tête, laissant entrevoir des yeux ébène sur fond carmin, il se détacha lentement de l'étreinte et dit d'une voix enrouée :

Préviens les autres.

Ok. Répondit Sally en lui tirant le bras.

Non, j'ai un truc à faire.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une seconde, Sally ne lâchant pas la main froide de l'adolescent.

Duo sourit chaleureusement, et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue.

L'infirmière ne put que percevoir le doux contact, sa main ne touchant que le vide, elle redressa rapidement la tête pour voir les deux battants de la porte principale se refermer sur le plus triste visage de la mort.

**Tadammmmmm, voilà, bon ben vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite : REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Yami-Rose Aka  
2004-12-07  
ch 6, signed

Wow... Pauvre Heero. Le voila avec une tumeur au cerveau... Quand c'est pas un virus mortel, c'est une tumeur qui le tue. TT

Enfin, il est pas encore mort... je crois. pauvre Duo aussi. Si j'etais sally, je l'opererais et point...

La suite !  
A plus !

**Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, et merci d'être toujours là !**

**Pour le virus c'est non, pour la tumeur qui sait**

**Ben Sally c'est une pro, faut pas l'oublier, donc elle fait ça bien !**

**Pour Duo c'est pas fini !**

**Bisoussssssssssssss et merci encore.**

SuperVovo  
2004-12-07  
ch 6, signed

un deuxième chap! j'hallucine! c bien ma iria chérie! continu, tu va arriV a finir t fic! (ce qui n'é pa du tt mon cas, sniff)

tu é sadik toi? 1ere nouvelle   
"telles deux rivières de cristal" trè joli

la maladie incurable! commen plombé le moral de tt le monde!

"trop de lourds souvenirs pour un petit cœur, un cœur d'enfant." keske ke tu vx dire par la, keska bien pu lui arriV, mé c pire ke u sadisme la! pov ch'tit dudulee!

"ce destroyera pas réputation" (je croi ke t'a oublié d mots) mé mdr qd meme, j'ladore ce dudule!

"un diamant rencontra un fil d'or irradiant la pièce de la peine de Duo" ro ke c bo (ca m'fé tripé parske je vien de publié mon chap 5 et j'utilise preske la même métaphore! les gd espri se rencontre)

"le ciel prenait feu" j'adore cet image, c trè poétik! (enfin ca m'étonne pa de toi)

"Il n'eut que le temps de se remémorait le impossible avant de sentir deux quartiers d'orange prendre possession de ses lèves, c'était un baiser simple, rien d'autre qu'un smac pour certains, mais pour eux c'était un acte d'amour pur, pas l'amour d'un jour, pas l'amour pervers, ni incertain, non de l'amour dans sa définition pure, celui que les poètes essayent de retranscrire à travers une litanie de mots, celui que très peu de personne connaissent, celui qu'ils s'offraient."

BOUHOUH! c bo l'amour!  
snif

SADIK ENFOIRE TU TE DEPECHE DECRIRE LA SUITE ! TA PLUS TEXCUSE EN PLUS! ALLEZ O BOULO!

c pa vrai on y croyé plus, THE reponse o review!

voix venant de sous les roues du camion" : ...bobo...oO

...un review plus loin...

gentil minou, gentil supervovo ki essai de ne pa se noyé sous le tro plein d'affection (c ca de condenser les reviews lol)

...un review +loin (j'me souvenais pa ke j'taV tan écri di dc)...

mdr la nickylarsonification de mon frère et trè contagieuse a ske je voi ;-)

koi c tt kom review? oki j'plaisante

bon ben fanfik bien (t'a lair bien parti sur at lanC: vasy gogogo!)

Supervovo: tj slà!

**Salutttttttttttttttt toi !**

**Comment ca va bien ? Bon ben j'ai perdu le rythme mais bon la c'est chaud ! Pour ce qui est de la fic t'inkiete voilà une suite encore pire, tu vois binetôt tu vas me supplier d'arrêter les fics mdr. Pour Sanctuaire ben la suite c'est vraiment gore, mais je vais me forcer.**

**Voilà, Duo et les autres ne parlent pas parce qu'ils boudent pour différentes raisons, mais bon. **

**Bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Shinigamie Yui  
2004-12-11  
ch 6, signed

C'est sadique de s'arreter là; je veu une suite, parce que c'est tro bien. bon courage, bravo et + kiss

**Hihihihihihihihihi, je sais que je suis sadiqueeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

**Et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ca fait pas un peu hystérique la ?**

**Enfin bon gros bisous !**

angel-of-dead  
2004-12-13  
ch 6, signed

ha non tu peux pas me faire ca je veux la suite , espece de sadique ! nan je rigole j adore ta fic alors la suite serais la bienvenue ! 

bon courage pour la suite

ps : je veux pas qu heero il meurt ! T-T

**Ben regarde bine sur que je le peux, merci, je suis perturbé par tous ces bravos TT ca me donne du baume au cœur, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Et pour la mort d'heero, mes voies sont impénétrables.**

Kaorulabelle  
2004-12-26  
ch 6, signed

ça déchire!

vivement la suite, je l'attends avec impatience

bientot

biz

K.

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mercimerci !**

**La voila un peu beaucoup en retard mais bon j'ai pas pu avant**

**+ bisousssssss**

Sailor Sayuri  
2005-03-06  
ch 6, signed

Coucou!  
Ta fic est super bien!  
Mais...T'ES PAS FOLLE DE GÂCHER UN MOMENT AUSSI ROMANTIQUE!   
C'est pas vrai...TT  
Le baiser parfait, et toi tu fais tout foirer! Rah!  
Bon, à part ça, bonne chance pour la suite! Gambare!  
Je veux la suiteuh!TT  
Kisu

**En premier lieu merci**

**Puis je fais ce que je veuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! c'est pas justes qu'ils aient le droit d'être heureux et pas moi TT, mdr.**

**Iria se fait lyncher par un Duo qui en peut plus de cette folle**

**Duo : Mais tu vas nous laisser en paixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !**

**Iria : OOOOOOOOOOOOO OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Duo : merde c'est vrai que c'est une fan ! au secour la sécuritéééééééééééééééééééé**

**Voilà, bon bne gros bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	8. chapitre 8

**Un cri de désespoir**

Disclamer : comme toujours ils sont pas a moi mais blablablablbalbalbalbalabablaaaaaaaaa.

Notes : bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews vous m'avez donné du courage pour la suite.

Ha oui super important il vous faut la chanson de Lynda Lemay, les mains vides ! sinon ça perd tout son charme.

Dans l'immense sanctuaire de tôles et de béton, reposaient les puissants gardiens de l'humanité. Dans un silence religieux et sacré, les armures attendaient, assises sur des trônes de câbles et d'appareils de surveillances. Leurs blessures encore ouvertes de leur récent combat les accablées, pourtant elles restaient fières et fortes, reflétant l'esprit de leur pilote.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant perturba la cérémonie de repos, la porte colossale s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer une ombre. Le sol s'illumina au contact du soleil, dévoilant une étendue sombre d'une silhouette humaine. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer ce lieu proscrit, uniquement les maudits et les héros.

Duo marcha lentement jusqu'à Deathshyte, brisant le paisible repos de ces guerriers, puis il s'arrêta pour s'agenouiller au pied de son armure mobile, un serviteur devant sa maîtresse.

Ce sera notre plus belle danse, Shinigami, en mémoire de Heero.

Les diamants perlaient lentement, naissants d'une mer améthyste. Et doucement glissaient sur la soie blanche, rencontrant parfois le doux velours carmin. Pour se perdre l'espace d'un instant dans le vide irradiant de sa pureté l'obscurité apaisante. Et dans un dernier éclat explosaient dans une forêt d'étincelles de vie.

Le garçon regarda longuement le ciel à travers l'embrasure de la porte, puis commença à fredonner une chanson :

J'ai les mains vides

J'ai tout échappé, j'ai pas les paumes solides

J'ai les mains vides

J'ai déjà tout payé, c'était de l'amour liquide

Il s'installa au poste de pilotage, activa les systèmes internes, et entra les coordonnées de sa cible. Telle une étoile filante le gundam zébra le ciel, laissant derrière lui sa vie.

J'ai les mains vides

J'ai même léché un à un mes doigts avides

J'ai les mains vides

Je n'ose pas redemander, je suis un peu timide

Deathscythe volait à une vitesse assourdissante, obstinément, ne faisant aucunement attention aux patrouilles d'OZ. Mais même une fois repérée, aucune armure mobile ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa puissance. Pourtant une dizaine de MS prévenue par la patrouille faisait barrage au dieu de la mort, tirant des centaines coups sans jamais blesser le messager de la dame noire. Puis c'est dans une explosion gigantesque que resurgit le gundam, sa faux thermique dans la main, prenant encore plus de vitesse comme si la mort de ces soldats l'avait nourri.

J'ai les mains vides

Un peu pressées, mais vraiment pas assez rapides

J'ai les mains vides

Je n'ai, dans le doigt, qu'une vielle épine de rose

Dans une danse de mort, la faux thermique tranchait un bras, décapitait un MS, poussant son corps de métal contre un autre ennemi. Sans qu'un seul coup ne lui soit porté Deathscythe se rapprochait inexorablement de sa cible. Ne laissant pas le temps aux soldats de fuir, ou de prier. Les flammes arboraient un halo de terreur en son honneur, dessinant la porte des enfers s'ouvrant sur le monde pour récolter le tribut de son élu.

J'ai les mains vides

J'ai mal tenu à ce que tu leurs appartiennes

J'ai les mains vides

J'ai rien qu'envie de les remettre au fond des tiennes

Un premier bâtiment s'effondra, formant un épais brouillard acre et mortel. Puis ce fut le tour d'une tourelle de défense qui explosa littéralement sous la puissance de l'attaque. Des centaines d'âmes agonisaient tandis que d'autres essayaient encore de résister contre le damné, mais rien n'y faisait, le gundam était tout simplement trop puissant, même le tir d'un Lero à bout portant ne put transpercer l'armure maudite. Duo, en pleurs, chantait de plus en plus fort, en totale osmose avec son armure, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un champ de gravas ensanglantés qui hurlait la douleur de l'ange déchu.

Et mon doigt saigne

Ta rose est morte avant même que sa tige baigne.

Soudain un coup rebondit sur le gundamium, Duo eut juste le temps d'en parer un autre. Sa faux disloqua l'impudent d'un revers. Alors qu'il allait écorcher celui qui avait faillit l'atteindre, une main l'en empêcha. Un combat désespéré s'engagea, à présent une armée de MS formait un étaux implacable autour de lui, essayant de le submerger sous le nombre. Il fracassa de son point libre un autre ennemi, mais deux épées lui transpercèrent les genoux, et un autre coup trancha la main qui retenait son arme.

J'ai les mains vides

A force de ne touchait que du bout des doigts

A force de prendre trop de rose a la fois

A force de n'avoir rien su garder de toi

Qu'une blessure…

Le ciel était à présent violacé, déchiré par des longues colonnes de fumées et attisé par un soleil mourrant. Duo ferma les yeux calant sa tête contre le siège, puis lentement ouvrit un petit capot rouge et appuya sur le bouton en achevant la chanson.

…au bout du doigt.

Un petit sifflement se fit entendre, puis tous les circuits devinrent braises. Le Dieu de la mort s'illumina durant un instant, puis explosa dans une sphère de feu emportant dans son dernier pas les milliers d'âmes qui lui avait échappé. Rivalisant avec la lumière du soleil couchant la vague de lave se propagea déposant son empreinte mortelle sur une terre meurtrie par tant de sang.

Arghtttttt ! Le jeune adolescent se cambra sous la douleur. Puis elle passa, et avec elle tous les bruits des appareils l'environnant, complètement déréglés.

La porte s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant entrer complètement affolée, une Sally épuisée. Précédée par Quatre, Trowa et Wufei et d'une foule de médecins.

Heero ! Tu es vivant ! C'est un miracle, oh merci mon dieu, merci. S'esclaffa la femme en tombant sur les genoux pour pleurer de joie.

L'asiatique regarda un à un ses compagnons, ignorant les cris hystériques des chercheurs. Il ne dit qu'une chose :

Où est Duo ?

A suivre !

Et oui, je suis pire que sadique ! mouhmouhaaaaaaaaaa !

Kesce ke j'aime caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Bon ben maintenant je pense que vous êtes forcés de m'envoyer des reviews par ce que c'est pas fini et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, là j'ai continuer par ce que j'en ai reçu plein, donc… à vous de choisir.MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Réponse aux reviews :

Yami-Rose Aka  
2005-03-07  
ch 7, signed

Pourquoi t'as tuer Heero ? TT C'est pas juste ! Pas mon Heero ! Duo si tu veux, meme les 4 autres... Mais pas lui ! TT

Mais dans les fics, rien n'est définitif, même la mort ! Alors tu peux encore faire un miracle... STP STP STP STP STP STP STP STP STP LE TUE PAS ! TTTT suppliante. a genoux.

Mais ca n'enleve pas que j'aime cette fic... (Je suis folle)

La suite ! (En positive, hein ?)  
A plus !

Mouhmouhmouhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tes désirs sont des ordres ! et oui, tu me connais bien rien n'est difinitif, tout est modulable. Donc ben que dire de plus que ca, hein ? heero ?

Heero : Duooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN c'est pas possible pas lui il ne fait pas qu'il meure il m'a pas dit ou il avait caché mon ordiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Duo : koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! espèce d'enflureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Voilà, et merci pour tout, mais je pense que tu va te faire tuer par les autres c'est de ta faute s'il est mort notre dudule, mdr non c'était prévu.

angel-of-dead  
2005-03-07  
ch 7, signed

espece de sadique , povre heero et duo !  
mais j aimerai duo ne fasse pas de betise !  
s il te plait !

la suite à quant ?  
continu c est super  
bisous

Ben non regarde heero est toujours vivant il en a de la chance hein, pour la bétise heu trop tard, dommage !

Et merci pour tes encouragements !

Duo qui sort d'on ne sait pas où : c'est pas moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est elle moi j'ai pas voulu mais mes doigts on fait n'imp, c'est po ma fauteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Natsumi (natsumikidoyahoo.fr)  
2005-03-07  
ch 7, anonymous

Y va pas mourir, dis? Tu vas pas laisser Duo le débrancher, quand même? T-T  
Je veux pas que mon Hee-chan meure !

En tous cas ta fic est quand même super alors ne traîne pas trop pour écrire la suite

Biz

Non pas du tout regarde, il est tout vivant !

Grace à vous tous ben voilà un chapitre de plus, et merci a toi aussi pour tes compliment c'est chentilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll !

Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

SuperVovo  
2005-03-07  
ch 7, signed

C PA VRAI T'A PUBLIER LA SUITTE J'HALLUCINEUH!

(j'm tro la fille, nia nia nia g plein de boulo, nia nia g 4 exposé a faire, nianiania...é resultat, nouvo chap de fanfic! ;-)

chambre 314? mé c le numéro de la chambre ou le méchant robo é créer dans buffy...' (bonjours les reférences')

ke ke ke ke...ke ke kekekkekekekekkekek KOI!  
mé c horribleuhh  
il é mor la, kom ca, c tt, il é mort  
snif (tu te rend compte ke je pleure sur Heero? MOI! c pa possible)

c dommage les fautes énormes, ça mfé sortir de la fic tellement ca m'chok, mé c pa grave j'V me remettre dedans

o lé touchante ta sally (d'hab elle é un peu plate)

je suppose kil reste plus bcou de chapitre (étan donné ke 01 é mort...)

tu va reussir a finir une fic otre ke one shot oué bravo (tu va voir c génial!)

réponse o reponse o review   
merde j'aV deja mi "j'hallucine" la derriere, j'me renouvelle pa bcou. enfin c exactement le mo ki me kalifi, dc je laisse

bon ben c conci kom reponse, dc pa gd chose a dire de plus, si ce né "prkoi tan de haine?"  
bon ben ro bisous a ma iria ki me mankeuh!

Supervovo

ps : tlm a le droi o bonheur, meme (surtt) toi ma niria na moi ke j'm

Et non tu ne rêves pas et en voilà un de plus

Et oui parce ke en fait je fais plus que ca des que j'ai du temps libre, donc j'avance

Merci pour la référence, non c'est pas la même d'aborddddddddddddddd

et oui, c'est bo kan même elle pleure heero ca c'est le truc a retenirrrrrrrrrr

pour les fautes je me suis appliqué pour ce chapitre ! alors pas intérêt de le redireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

ta vu j'ai fait des efforts,mais ca m'avait inspirer la fic ; la fille de la nuit, j'espère que j'ai pas écorché le titre.

Ca avance ! on va y arriver

Duo : non ca n'avance passsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! ca avance plusssssssssss !

Puis prenant une combinaison de plongé saute sur iria pour lui faire bouffer des cornichons pourris. Mais toujours experte iria trouve la fermeture éclaire.

Duo : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est po possible elle me palpe les fesses laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa au secourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sailor Sayuri  
2005-03-07  
ch 7, signed

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Tu es cruelle...TT  
Avec nous les lecteurs, avec Heero...et avec Duo TT  
Franchement, faut se calmer là!  
Surtout que d'une mort cérébrale...ben on en revient pas...TT  
Povre Duo! Ouin TT  
Kisu

Je sais je sais je sais, c'est tout moi

Et oui et ca continue

Non surtout pas, au contraireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Et siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est heeroooooooooooooooo, faut pas l'oublier.

Comme tu dis.

Duo : mais écoute la elle te dit povre duo, alors fait moi revivreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Non.

Duo : merde

florinoir   
2005-03-08  
ch 7, anonymous

Beuh... Ouin...OUIIN! HEE-CHAN!  
Qu'est ce qu'il va faire Duo!   
Veut pas qu'il soit mort! Snif!  
Oui la suite, quoi!  
Bon courage!

Mais non, regarde il est toujours la,

bne le truc idiot

il l'es pas !

merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et la voilà

mogyoda  
2005-03-08  
ch 7, signed

Sniff sniff  
jette son mouchoir dans la poubelle  
ouin  
TT cruelle  
je viens de tout lire et j'ai pleuré pour le dernier chapitre...  
je suppose que ça va pas s'arranger  
imagine Duo se suicider...

Ouai je sais

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa merci c'est le plus bo compliment que l'on peut me faire : émouvoir quelqu'un !

Et non

Ya un peu de ca

Shinigamie Yui  
2005-03-08  
ch 7, signed

Mon dieu, arg, t'as pas pu faire ça, t'as pas pu tuer mon heechan d'amour n'amoua! vite une suite ! trop bien!kisu bon courage +

non regarde il est vivant

merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

et pas de blem la voilà toute chaude

bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	9. chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : un cri de désespoir**

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas a moi et oui c'est la vie

Couples : la je crois que ca ne sert a rien de le dire

Notes : bon c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, ca devient triste alors comme on est en période d'exam, ben si vous en avez trop sur la conscience ne la lisez pas c'est un conseil. La ça va encore.

Nous n'en savons rien. Répondit Trowa d'une voie neutre.

Sally fut la dernière à l'avoir vu après ta « mort ». Rajouta Quatre complètement choqué.

Il s'est enfui et a pris son gundam. Conclu Wufei.

Heero n'arrivait pas encore à retrouver son équilibre, pourtant il commença à se dégager de son lit.

Vous savez où il est ? Demanda le Japonais en lançant un regard noir à une infirmière qui avait eu le malheur de lui interdire de se lever.

Son visiophone est désactivé et son émetteur en mode furtif. On ne peut pas le contacter pour le moment, mais je lui ai laissé un message sur son portable. Lança Quatre afin de rassurer son ami.

Le jeune asiatique quitta ses compagnons sans mot dire. Les souvenirs refluaient de toutes parts : une balançoire, un jeune garçon, des baisers, des caresses, … un beau couché de soleil, la chaleur, le goût des lèvres, le frisson d'une main sur la joue, des cils qui se frôlent…. Ce surplus d'amour et de tendresse détruisait toutes ses défenses. Son entraînement partait en miettes, sa vie, ses idéaux, ses repaires, tout se fissurait. Le soldat était en train de mourir, et les larmes trop longtemps contenues ravagèrent les joues pales du jeune garçon qui essayait désespéramment de les faire disparaître à l'aide de ses mains tremblantes. Le souvenir de Duo l'embrassant, occupait tout son esprit, sa mémoire refaisait surface dévoilant tous ses sentiments refoulés et censurés par plus de dix ans de tortures aussi bien physiques que psychiques. Il sentait enfin le plaisir, ce mot tant utilisé par l'Américain, ce mot qui était vide de sens pour lui… Un sentiment trop rare pour la conscience de Heero qui se précipita dans la chambre, et s'écroula sur le lit pour pleurer toute une vie de silence. C'est ainsi que le soldat disparut pour laisser place à l'humain, mais celui-ci était semblable au cristal.

Il sentait la fatigue l'emporter, quand il entendit le bruit d'un e mail. Séchant une dernière larme, il se leva et avança en titubant jusqu'à son portable. Un message parvint à l'écran, ses yeux glissaient sur les lignes noires, quand soudain sa lecture s'accéléra. Il ne prit même pas le temps de finir et lâcha à voie haute :

Baka !

La porte vola en éclat, se fracassant contre le mur. Le jeune homme courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la chambre de Trowa, renversant une infirmière. Il se précipita dans la pièce dévoilant Trowa en train de passer sa main sous la chemise du jeune arabe. Tous deux sursautèrent et furent troublés devant le regard complètement hagard de leur ami.

Où sont les clefs de la jeep ! S'écria-t-il brusquement.

Heu sur la table…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Heero se jeter sur la table en question projetant la chaise contre le mur qui faisait obstacle. Celui-ci parcourut tout l'hôpital le souffle court, sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il sauta sur le siège du conducteur, faisant hurler le moteur, puis démarra dans un vrombissement assourdissant, évitant de justesse une voiture qui entrait dans l'enceinte du parking. Il fit tout le voyage à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heures, ce qui provoqua un arrêt sur plus de cent mètres de long devant le hangar. Il se dirigea vers son gundam les bras branlants, mais il ne pouvait pas être faible, pas maintenant ! les réacteurs dévastèrent une bonne partie de l'entrepôt, le transformant en charnier, et le toit explosa laissant se projeter Wing dans les airs.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une une demi-heure, au sacrifice de plus des trois quarts des réserves d'énergie. Heero scrutait le sol à la recherche du gundam 02, d'une trace de combat, de vie, mais rien, rien ne transperçait l'écran du radar.

Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de la base, et déjà il pouvait voir d'épaisses colonnes de fumées embrumer le ciel. Le crépuscule commençait sa lente domination sur le jour en déclin, tachant la voûte céleste de violet et de bleu abysse. Mais le soldat parfait ne lâcha pas les recherches, redoublant encore plus d'efforts. Alors qu'il inspectait les ruines fumantes, il eut un haut le cœur. Les souvenirs le submergèrent, l'obligeant à porter ses mains tremblantes sur ses tempes ruisselantes de sueur. Ce baiser… ce sourire… ce garçon… Duo, Duo lui manquait, le vide engouffra les dernières forces qui lui restait. NON, il ne devait pas, il fallait qu'il tienne, il fallait qu'il le sauve, il le fallait. Le goût de Duo, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, aucune de ces capacités de soldas n'arrivait à réfréner ce malaise. Duo lui manquait, il n'y avait que ça à dire.

Soudain, son radar émit un cri strident, lui indiquant une faible source de chaleur à 45 degrés en dessous de sa position actuelle. Bien que très faible, cela pouvait correspondre à un être humain. Heero activa l'atterrissage automatique, ouvrit le cockpit et sauta dans les ténèbres.

A suivre…

Les réponses aux reviews :

cici-kitty-cats  
2005-03-09  
ch 8, signed

Nan mais mais t'es pire que sadique , toi ! Maintenant moi z'y comprends plus rien !  
Vivement le prochain chapitre et j'espere qu'il eclairera ma lenterne elle en fameseument besoin !

Je ne peux pas , là c'est presque la fin, je te répondrai à la fin parce que sinon ca pourri tout et merci bocoup bocoup pour ton soutient !

Duo : yeahhhhhhhhhhhh thankssssss !

mogyoda  
2005-03-10  
ch 8, signed

ouais Heero est vivant...  
je suppose que Duo est pas mort alors mais on sait pas ce qu'il devient, j'avais pas pensé qu'il irait attaqué une base...  
j'espère que t'as prévu une happy end

Oui heero est vivant, tout ça grace a qui, non c'est pas moi demander à une autre personne mdr. Duo c'est une bonne question, moi je sais mais bon je vais pas vous le dire

Et pour la happy end, heuuuuuuuu ne me tue passsssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo : sisissisisisi vous pouvez, je vous fourni le matériel et je la largue dans une poubelle !

Iria : non mais ca va pas toi ! c'est toi qui va te la ramasser la poubelle si tu continues !

raziel   
2005-03-10  
ch 8, anon.

Duo ! non mais ca va pas !

Dsldsldlsldsldsldsldsldsldsldsl c'est pas ma faute !

Duo : vous remarquez c'est jamais sa faute à elle, non mais c'est vrai c'est elle qui tape et c'est pas sa faute c'est du foutage de gueuleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Iria : t'es speed aujourd'hui toi.

Duo : ouais et si ça te dérange va te faire cuir un œuf !

SuperVovo  
2005-03-10  
ch 8, signed

é voila superreiveiweuse is back, tjs la tjs o rdv!

parcontre g pa la quantité de cd ke t'a, dc pr lynda lemay...tanpi!

"Les diamants perlaient lentement, naissants d'une mer améthyste. Et doucement glissaient sur la soie blanche, rencontrant parfois le doux velours carmin. Pour se perdre l'espace d'un instant dans le vide irradiant de sa pureté l'obscurité apaisante. Et dans un dernier éclat explosaient dans une forêt d'étincelles de vie."

c super bo ...mé g pa tt compri''

ro keske c bo qd il explose

KOI IL EST VIVANT!  
MAIS C PIRE KE SADIK! (en plus c nimporte koi!)

en plus c le plus pourri ki survi!  
duo é mor pr riieen!

kesktion si t'aV pa eu de reviews, tu te serai arrété a la mor d deu é heero serai tjs mor?  
parske si c oui: c deguelaseuh!

reponse o reponse:

vi t pa prete de me revoir pleuré Heero JE LE DETESTE ENCORE PLUS K'AVAN (il va souffrir ds les choristes: vengeanceuhh!)

j'me douté ke ct a cause de la fic ke t'aV lu ke sally été tro sympa, c pa ton genre de mettre d super copine reconfortante d'hab.

é en plus d'etre sadik, elle é perverse lol.

bon a ce w-e!

b'souss

Supervovo

C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris, non je plaisante, aller j'explique avec un vocabulaire beaucoup plus terre a terre : Les diamants perlaient lentement, naissants d'une mer améthyste il pleure. Et doucement glissaient sur la soie blanche, rencontrant parfois le doux velours carmin la larme coule sur sa joue et rencontre ses lèvres. Pour se perdre l'espace d'un instant dans le vide irradiant de sa pureté l'obscurité apaisante. elle tombe de son menton, et la lumière su soleil la transperce d'un rayon provoquant un effet d'optique. Et dans un dernier éclat explosaient dans une forêt d'étincelles de vie elle s'écrase sur le sol, vu la force exercée par la l'attraction terrestre, elle explose provoquant ainsi un nouvel effet d'optique. Cette dernière phrase explique l'offrande que duo fait à heero, en effet par cette tournure de style, nous pouvons voir que cette larme est la dernière bride de vie de duo, s'écrasant ainsi, elle meurt ce qui ne prévoit rien de bon pour la suite voilà

Ouai c'est beau hein, ca ma tout emut, en fait j'ai tro vu la scène dans ma tete

C'est pas ma faute et en plus c'est pas n'importe koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, non mais c'est juste que tu dois relire le passage de la larme t de mon explication, et pense comme X clamp c'est pareille avec la maman !

Roooooo tout de suite

Je ne dirais rien pour la survie d'une revieweuse

Bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss et merci

Duo : merci pour le réconfort, mais bon elle est sadique on ne peut rien y faire c'est comme ca.

Florinoir  
2005-03-10  
ch 8, signed

Tu as OSE! Mais quelle sadisme! C'est horrible! Ouin!  
Lol!  
/Duo/ Tu la complimente là!  
Oui, j'ai adoré!  
/Heero/ Elle en salive encore!  
/Duo/ Ouin!  
Ben...tu arrange ou... on prépare le stock de mouchoirs?

Oui j'oseee mouarf mouarffffffffffffffffff

Duo : et en plus elle s'y crois hého on est pas chez mémé laaaaa faudrait se calmer !

Et heu pour le stock de mouchoir prend la taille XXL dslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Merci pour ta review bisous

angel-of-dead  
2005-03-11  
ch 8, signed

le sadisme c est ta specialité mais me faire attrapper des attaques cardiaques aussi on dirait ?

la suite ? parce que il est mon dudulle !  
ta fic est super continu  
kiss

iria-chan spécialiste des sadisme en tout genre, ouvert tous les jours 24/24 !

heuuuuuu ton dudule, huummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm elle va me tuer si je lui dis la verité…… il est chez mémé !

duo : non mais n'importe koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

iria se jette sur lui le bâillonnant, en ce moment même sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Merciiiiiiiii et bisousssssssssssssssssss

Yami-Rose Aka  
2005-03-11  
ch 8, signed

Oui, Oui, oui, oui, oui ! Il est vivant ! attrape l'auteur et l'embrasse sur les deux joues ! merci merci merci !

Oh, Duo se suicide... Le pauvre. pas une larme Hum... Mais bon, il est capable de survivre a son autodestruction te connaissant... Ou alors, Heero se suicidera en apprenant que Duo est mort... Ou je sais pas.

Aller, donnes-nous vite la suite !  
A plus ! (Je savais pas que Heero avait autant de fans... Heureusement que j'ai mon Heero personnel !)

Et ouip c'est bo hein ? et après on dit que je ne tiens pas compte des avis de mes lecteurs

Et de rien de riennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Duo : c'est degueulasse ! pourquoi c'est toujours moi !

Iria : parce que dans les JDR t'es immortel et que tous ceux qui essayent de te faire du mal se trouve complètement mortttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !

Duo va bouder !

Et voilà la suite et dsl pour l'attente mais la je ne trouva pas l'inspiration dsllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Merci bisous

anaxarete 8, anon.

allez la suite ! et plus vite que ca :p  
/coup de fouet !  
non serieux c'est genial j'adore (meme si tu a pas interet de laisser duo mort longtemps 

Ouailllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee mais ca fait mal ce truc, ca va passssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo : ouaiiiiiii le fouet le fouet ! ou sont les pierres qu'on la trucide.

Iria : oublie pas que j'ai sanctuaire sous la main !

Duo : a ouai c'est vrai °

Bisoussssssssssssssssss a plus


	10. chapitre 10

**Un cri de désespoir**

Diclamer : les persos ne sont pas a moi, ca change pas c'est constant.

Note : voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. Vous allez me tuer, alors je prépare le terrain, si vos êtes mal ne lisez pas

Bonne lecture !

La Lune, astre millénaire, faisait scintiller les grands arbres, feintant les diadèmes d'étoiles arborant le ciel. Un vent presque imperceptible faisait frissonner le sombre feuillage des grands arbres. Seul les débris et les cendres mourantes gâchaient ce paysage sortit des comtes de fée fredonnés par Quatre le soir au coin de la cheminée.

Heero courait tel un félin, esquivant les centaines d'entraves qui se dressaient devant lui. Il se dirigeait vers son dernier espoir, criant régulièrement :

Duo ! Duo ! Réponds ! Ou es-tu !

Sa voix n'avait plus ce ton mordant, froid et distant. Il était un vulgaire mélange de peur et d'incompréhension. Malgré tout, seul le silence lui répondait.

Il devrait être là.

Le visage gonflé de larmes, il déboucha enfin sur l'endroit indiqué par son scanner.

Une petite clairière se détacha de l'obscurité, déchirée par des dizaines de plaques de métal noirci. Deux hêtres brûlaient encore, répandant une lumière hésitante sur le champ noirâtre de l'herbe cendrée. Adossé à un tronc, une forme de jais gémissait. Les mots parvinrent aux oreilles du soldat après une fraction de seconde :

Je suis… je suis là !

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, le jeune homme se précipita vers ce dernier. L'ombre cachait son corps et seul son visage aux teintes argentées ressortait des ténèbres, lui donnant une apparence mystique. Heero, se laissa tomber au côté de son amour, tremblant de soulagement. Il toucha presque avidement le torse de l'adolescent, voulant vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Il sentit la chaleur du sang. C'est à ce moment que duo sortit d'un délire, se rendant compte de la présence de son sauveur. Il souffla :

Je suis mort ? je suis au paradis ?

Non, pauvre abruti. Tu es vivant et salement amoché.

Le visage de l'Américain se redressa pour se plonger dans le bleu nuit.

Mais,.. Je croyais que tu étais mort.

Arrête de parler, tu ne fais qu'aggraver l'hémorragie. Reste là, je vais appeler les secours.

Il se releva, et courut en direction de son gundam, arrivé au centre de la clairière, il fit demi tour et déposa un rapide baisé sur le front de son aimé.

Ne meurs pas. C'est un ordre.

Duo, fit un sourire chaleureux, les larmes aux yeux.

shinigami never dies.

Et il regarda le soldat parfait disparaître dans l'embrasure de la forêt.

Il était de nouveau seul.

Les larmes coulaient une fois de plus, lui rongeant ses joues meurtries. Mais la douleur était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Heero lui avait adressé un geste d'affection, un vrai, sans aucun artifice. Une preuve de son amour, une preuve d'espoir.

Il cala sa tête contre le tronc, lui faisant émettre un gémissement, sa colonne était brisée. Avec un peu de chance, il serait remis sur pied dans un an, avec la chirurgie laser. Ses bras étaient hors d'usage, on pouvait voir l'os à plusieurs endroit. Ses mains ne répondaient plus, ainsi que ses jambes. Plus il détaillait son état, plus il sentait une certaine appréhension l'envahir. En fait non, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir : côtes brisées, perforation des poumons, hémorragie interne, écoulement de sang depuis deux bonnes heures. Son état était critique, et il pouvait s'endormir à n'importe quel moment, s'endormir pour l'éternité.

Il se mordit la langue, non, il ne devait pas s'assoupir, il devait rester conscient, ce n'était plus qu'une question de volonté.

La mort pouvait bien lui laisser encore quelques précieuses minutes, après tout ce qu'il avait fait en son nom, elle pouvait encore retarder l'échéance.

Il repensa à ses dernières semaines, à ces instants inoubliables. Ceux qui resteront à travers les cœurs et les âmes. Les gestes anodins, les plus grands fous rire, les blessures de guerre, l'amitié, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Heero.

Celui-ci réapparaît justement de l'obscurité, le visage dévasté par la peur. Duo était content, oui simplement content de voir que son amour avait réussit à rendre la vie à Heero. Il lui fit un sourire sublime, le seul qu'il avait réellement fait depuis le massacre de l'église. Il entendit le froissement du tissu sur la mousse, puis il sentit l'étreinte presque brutale de son aimé. La douleur avait depuis bien longtemps disparue, oui elle avait quitté son corps mourrant. Le jeune asiatique était accroupi face à lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras tremblant.

- Je ne crois pas que… je .. vais ..pou…

- Tais-toi, tais toi je t'en prie, ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien !

Duo sourit à nouveau, mais ses lèvres ne s'étirèrent plus. La mort venait, oui, elle venait paisiblement, laissant à son protéger les derniers instants qu'il désirait. Mais il fallait à présent laisser cette terre…

- Heero…

- Chut… il ne vont pas tarder, ils vont arriver, ils seront là dans quelques secondes. Ils seront la pour toi, ils ne peuvent être en retard !

-Je meurs… Alors…laiss…

Sa langue commençait à s'empâter, ses paupières se fermaient légèrement.

Heero ressortit sa tête du cou de son ange, pleurant de plus en plus fort. Mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux perdirent aussi un peu d'éclat, il resta silencieux.

- Je te deman… de… de .. rester..et de vivre .

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans une tristesse infinie, ne volant pas y croire.

Les larmes du Duo se mélangèrent à celle de son soldat parfait. Il sentit les lèvres de son ami lui caresser le cou effleurer son visage dans une danse de désespoir.

-Oh Heero, je t'aime tellement.

Moi aussi espèce de baka ! hurla t il en éclatant une fois de plus dans des sanglots convulsifs.

L'américain, puisant dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait s'enroula autour de son aimé. Laissant les dernières traces de douleur derrière lui. « Mon dieu, ne me retirez pas la vie tout de suite, je vous en supplie »

Leurs lèvres se croisèrent et se capturèrent maladroitement, puis la passion s'empara de ces deux garçons agés maintenant de 15 ans.

Au loin le chant majestueux d'un cygne enveloppait la clairière. La nature offrait toute sa beauté à la mort d'un dieu, d'un dieu de beauté et de gentillesse. Un être qui avait donné son être et son âme pour l'humanité, cette humanité qui se déchirait inutilement, si utilement.

Le froid envahit peu à peu le corps blessé, ne laissant que le marbre après la chaleur de la Lune. Heero sentit la faiblesse de son amant et lui chuchota comme une confession, dans la tristesse la plus profonde.

-Ne meurs pas je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Heero… promets moi…. De vivre… et de … détruire… ta carapace..

- Chut. Je refuse que tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner… les rivières de cristal l'empêchèrent une fois de plus de finir sa phrase.

-Heero… promets-le…. moi

-Oui je te le promets. Il déposa son doigt sur la bouche de son amour pour le faire taire, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Je… t'aime…

-Chut. Arrête de parler, je t'en supplie.

- Au…re..voir… mon ..a..mour….

Le japonais sentit l'étreinte se relâcher et vit les yeux violines se clorent. La tête de Duo s'échoua pour une dernière fois sur le creux de l'épaule de l'asiatique.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ! NE MEURS PAS ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi mon amour, tellement…

Le jeune homme serrait de plus en plus fort le corps inanimé, tout en le berçant convulsivement. Ses larmes imbibèrent son débardeur taché de la vie de son Duo, de sa vie et de sa mort. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, seules de longues plaintes résonnaient sinistrement au milieu de ce superbe tombeau.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent au point ou l'émetteur de wing avait donner son dernier signal. Leur atterrissage si fit sans problème. Alors qu'ils sautèrent à terre, la seule chose qu'ils purent entendre fut un cri, un cri de désespoir.

- DUO !

Une dernière complainte au ciel et aux enfers, le cri d'un enfant qui a perdu son rêve…

Owari.

Voilà elle est enfin finie, bon c'est horrible je sais, mais si vous voulez me laissez une petite review se serait beaucoup pour mon petit cœur tout sanglotant.


End file.
